Ice Queen
by Feminine Wiles
Summary: Only one person can melt this Ice Queen's cold, cold heart. Emma FrostxAnna Raven


Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine. Marvel owns all characters and I just borrow them for my own amusement.

I noticed that there seems to be a lack of this particular pairing and thought it would be interesting to play with it. Hopefully you enjoy it ^.^ Boarder line smut? Not sure, I'm really bad at these scenes :p

Ice Queen

The words linger long after she has left the office of her current employment, even as she enters her building in downtown New York.

Unfeeling. Unsympathetic. Cold. Hard. Bitch.

These are the words used to describe her on a daily basis, by many different people around her. Even if they've never spoken the words aloud, she can always see them at the front of their minds, bright and shining with malice. A handful of people have the gall to call her these things to her face. She has a special kind of respect for those people.

And perhaps they are right.

In the end it never really matters, she is happy with the way they don't want to get close to her; glad they can never see through her lies. Maybe it mattered at one time or another; this need for someone to see through the façade she puts on with pristine perfection. But not anymore; not when she had _her._

Emma Frost opens the thick oak door to her lavish penthouse that has been provided to her by one organization or another that she had given her loyalty to before becoming bored and moving on to next company with no regrets or second thoughts. She feels the spike of brain activity within her home before she can open the door the whole way and instinctively turns to her diamond form; making herself as hard and cold on the outside as all the others believe her to be on the inside.

When she enters the main foyer, it isn't in fear or suspicion, but instead with a slight smile on her face. For how does anyone ever except to surprise a telepath?

So, as Emma turns to confront her attacker with open arms, she is tackled to the floor from the brute force of her assailant landing on top of her.

The half naked girl on top of Emma starts giggling as she sits up and straddles Emma's waist, her hands on her hips, looking down at the diamond woman with a smile that could melt even her icy heart.

Emma's eyes linger for a long moment on the girl's slim waist. Slowly, they travel up the girl's body, stopping for just a second on the girl's full breasts that are almost pushed out of the small white towel she has wrapped around her silky peaches and cream skin. Finally Emma looks into the girl's bright green eyes, her soft, round face framed by thick damp locks of pure white and deep auburn.

"Ya'll are supposed ta catch meh, Ms. Frost." the girl says with reproach in her unique southern drawl.

Before Emma can come up with a witty reply, the girl smiles again and leans down. Her soft red lips meeting Emma's smooth diamond ones and it takes all Emma has to retain the solid form that protects her as much as it protects the girl on top of her. For, no matter how much Emma wants to touch her, to feel her soft skin under her fingers, or taste her full lips on her own, it isn't possible. Not now anyways; maybe not ever.

xXx

When Emma had found the girl, she was a mess.

A dancer at one of higher class strip clubs, the girl was a well-protected commodity of the sleazy place. Look but don't touch. Never touch. Not this girl, not the Rogue. She was hot. She was popular. She was the best.

She was also a mutant.

But despite the clubs protection, it wasn't enough and the girl Emma now knew as Rogue, for Emma never could find the girl's real name in the mess that was her mind afterwards, was left in the back alley like trash when they had finished with her.

Three guys at the club recognized her from their files at the FoH. They followed her, beat her, but they must not have read her file carefully. When one of them tried to rape her, she killed him. Drained him dry. When his friends tried to pull her away from him they touched her skin, causing her to drain them involuntarily as well. She was left bloody and sobbing, curled into herself as though she might disappear into her own body, which she may well have done, had Emma not been close by at that moment; had not heard Rogue's psychic cry for help.

Emma found her, and feeling somewhat generous, took her home. She tried to sift through her mind, but it was crowded, confused. There was so much noise and pain. It reminded Emma of when she was younger and couldn't control the thoughts from entering her mind.

It took weeks, but she eventually pieced the girl back together.

Rogue had no place to go, she could no longer dance and the FoH knew where she lived. Normally Emma would've just told her to leave, that she didn't care what happened to her or where she went. But something happened to Emma while helping the young Rogue. Every experience; every memory that Rogue experienced, Emma had experienced as well. She understood Rogue, understood her need for protection and love and a human touch, and suddenly Emma remembered how she herself had once felt.

Emma wanted to protect Rogue, help her feel normal, be with her, and near the end, Emma found herself loving the girl she had found near insanity out behind some sleazy strip bar.

Love.

Sometimes Emma never thought herself capable of such a thing.

xXx

The penthouse smells faintly of the nail polish Rogue has applied earlier that night; a sparkly green that matches her emerald eyes. As Rogue lifts herself up slightly she clutches the white towel at her breast in one hand to prevent it slipping; the ends of her hair sweeping across Emma's sparkling face.

"I wish you wouldn't do that darling." Emma whispers breathlessly.

"Why? Did Ah scare ya?" Rogue teases Emma playfully, knowing full well there is no way on earth that could happen. She brushes a strand of her white bangs behind her ear with her free hand as Emma averts her eyes uncomfortably.

"No. It's just that…I can't feel it when you do that." Emma admits softly, referring to the kiss and not the welcoming. Then she says in barely a whisper…

"It's torture."

"Oh." The sound escapes Rogue's lips hesitantly. She shifts her weight and stands up, looking down with guilt all over her face as Emma props herself up on her elbows; watching her and regretting immediately what she has just said. Rogue meant her no harm; she only wants to be close to her.

Rogue smiles through it, but Emma can sense the tears beginning to form. Rogue extends her hand to Emma, helping her up and turning away before muttering a quick apology. She tries to slip away to the other room, but Emma quickly wraps her cold arms around Rogue's waist, pulling Rogue to her. She leans over her soft shoulder and whispers in her ear, her strange breath on Rogue's neck making the soft hair there stand on end.

"Will you dance for me darling?"

Rogue relaxes, her warm body leaning closer to Emma's cold body. Emma knows the answer is yes. Always it is yes.

Rogue only dances for Emma now.

xXx

Their bedroom smells of rose pedals and vanilla. Emma loves the scent; it's the scent of her, of Rogue.

The lights are low and there is music playing in the background, though Emma doesn't hear it; her attention focused wholly on the body in front of her. Emma takes her glass of white wine and settles into the overstuffed lounge chair that sits across from the foot of the bed, leaving more than enough room in between for someone to put on a little show.

Rogue smiles playfully at the blond. She knows exactly how to get the Ice Queen to melt.

She wears a pale green push up bra, lined with lace and ribbon and a matching thong that sits so low on her hips that, if she hadn't have waxed that morning, the little black curls that normally grew there would have been visible. Rogue starts slowly; moving to the music as Emma watches, unable to take her eyes away. She often wonders how it feels, having her ice blue eyes burn into someone like that, but she knows Rogue enjoys it, relishes it. Every move Rogue makes is made just for Emma, to tantalize and tease, and even though Emma makes no move other than to sip her wine, it becomes obvious the effect it is having on her. Emma's nipples becoming hard underneath her white silk camisole and a provocative heat gathering between her legs.

Anna comes towards Emma; sits on her lap, which is covered by silk pajama pants that match her top. She bites her lower lip, almost unable to control herself. Anna moves gracefully on top of Emma, almost as if in a trance. She slows her movements with the song, making Emma gasp quietly as Rogue applies slight pressure to her thighs through the smooth fabric separating them.

Look, but don't touch; these are the rules, and they are erotic torment. Emma loves it.

It's too much, Emma can't take anymore. Diamond fingers slip between Rogue's legs, causing a sharp intake of breath to escape from Rogue's lips as she involuntarily rubs herself against Emma's smooth hand; the soft part between her thighs on fire. She bites her lower lip, eyes hidden behind heavy lids as though she is hypnotized.

Emma likes this look on her the best.

Leaning in as close as she dares to Emma, Rogue's voice is husky in Emma's ear.

"Emma…"

Rogue is begging. Emma likes this too.

Smiling, she nods at Rogue, who slips away from her and strolls lazily to the bed. When she has crawled to the middle of the plush king sized bed, Rogue collapses; passing out as Emma enters her mind.

xXx

They are in the same place; their room. Rogue rubs her eyes as though she has woken from a deep sleep, Emma has remained seated in the plush chair across from the bed.

Emma stands up, stretches and walks over to the bed where Rogue sits with her back to the blonde woman. She slips out of her silk pajama bottoms, exposing a snow white thong that disappears between firm pale buttocks, before climbing onto the bed and wrapping her arms around Rogue's shoulders from behind. No diamond shield this time, no need for protection against the girl's deadly skin.

Laying her cheek against the younger woman's silky hair, Emma inhales the scent of vanilla and honey.

"Is this better Darling?"

Rogue nods, her body relaxing into Emma's instantly, the smell of roses engulfing her. She feels warm between Emma's thighs and the blonde can't help herself as she leans closer and begins to trail soft kisses along Rogue's neck, each one causing a shiver to run down the girl's spine.

A quiet moan escapes Rogue's lips as Emma reaches her shoulder, gently biting the smooth flesh there.

Rogue reaches up with her left hand, interlocking her slim fingers within Emma's and just holding her hand for a few seconds before pushing the back of the telepath's hand to her lips.

This is how they sit for the longest time,

It's all an illusion; the closeness that they share in this moment, but it's the best they have and they always cherish every second of it.

Suddenly Rogue breaks the embrace and swivels around so that she is facing Emma. She takes Emma's face between her hands and pulls the blonde to her with such force; both women lose their balance and fall over on the bed in a heap. Rogue's lips find Emma's and she kisses her fervently; hungrily. Emma's hands are behind Rogue's back pressing the girl's body to her own, matching the passion in Rogue's actions with her own.

xXx

When it's over, the two women lay under the sheets, out of breath and sweating, Emma holding Rogue to her naked form protectively.

This is how they drift off to sleep. Together and able to touch, like any normal lovers would.

When Emma opens her eyes, she is so exhausted from the mental exertion; she can barely find the energy to lift herself out of the overstuffed chair in the corner of the room. Holding her head in one hand, she slowly shuffles over to the bed where her Rogue lays passed out from the mental suggestion to sleep Emma has left her with. Emma watches her for a few moments, admiring the beautiful look of complete peace that has settled over the girl's features.

Carefully, Emma tucks Rogue into the bed. She leans down and places a light kiss upon brown and white silk waves before turning to retire to the guest room for the night.

As she reaches for the light switch, Rogue's sleepy voice makes her freeze. The woman in the bed still obviously half asleep and not fully aware of what's happening around her, she whispers with closed eyes.

"I love you Emma…"

Emma smiles a genuine smile; a tear slipping from her blue eye.

Of course, she already knows Rogue loves her, but the girl had yet to say it out loud, and even if Rogue didn't realize she was saying it, Emma still believes it counts, maybe even more so than if she had said it while fully conscious.

That's when Emma feels it.

The heart of the Ice Queen melting instantaneously.

And she doesn't feel exposed, she doesn't feel threatened, she doesn't feel angry.

No, she simply feels happy.

Happier than she has ever felt before.

"I love you too, darling. I love you too." Emma whispers softly, blowing Rogue a quick kiss before turning out the light, casting darkness over both of them.

xXx


End file.
